Claws of Metal
by No name 120
Summary: but brother that is not a brother shall be hailed a saviour. While the other is left behind... the brother that is not a brother,shall grow arrogant and prideful,while the other shall grows humble and respectful...


**I do not own Harry Potter or Metal Gear just OC or OCs in this story**

_"Ancient language"_

_::Thoughts::_

"Talking normally"

* * *

In a undisclosed location in England, there is a person in a castle that is in ruins sitting in the only room that does not look like it is in shambles. You may be asking _why is this person in this place? _well that is a simple answer... He is waiting and yes he not a she but a he, well the correct answer is actually what or something is it for you see he is not human and yes he may look human but looks can be deceiving. No I will not tell you what he is for all that will come in do time just not now. But I will give you a little description of what he looks like in

He has molten gold eyes streaked with emerald green, he stands a foot shorter than the average sized male, slim but lean built, black hair darker than shadows, pale white skin, thin lips, high check bones, thin elegant hands, thin elegant eyebrows and he looks around 17-18 years old but he is much older than that. He does seem to fancy black a lot for he is wearing a black T-shirt, black pant, black nail polish, black gothic makeup around his eyes and black combat boots but there are only two things on his person that aren't black which are a light brown trench coat** (A/N the coat that the 10th doctor wears)** and silver necklace that has an emerald attached to it.

_"Vas sima, vas sima loval ronoka conona konason" _he spoke softly to himself, in an ancient language that hasn't been heard in decades, while he held the necklace in a possessive grip with red tears streaking his face. _"Loval, loval ronoka, ronoka"_

More red tears fell and fell from his face as he said the last line repeatedly to himself. He keeps crying and crying until...he felt some sort of power...familiar power. ::_No it couldn't be it just couldn't be but...but it is. Yes, yes he's here, here:: _he thought with a small smile as the tears stopped falling.

He felt an all to familiar tug on his being something that hasn't happened in many, many decades since he refused to do _it_ after what happened, that caused him so much pain in the first place, but now...he knows that he needs to do _it_ and so he does after all this time:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, _

_born as the seventh month dies..._

_and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, _

_but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..._

_but brother that is not a brother_

_shall be hailed a saviour_

_While the other is left behind..._

_the brother that is not a brother_

_shall grow arrogant and prideful_

_while the other _

_shall grows humble and respectful..._

_the brother that not a brother_

_shall be the first to fall_

_to the dark lords power..._

_While the other _

_rises from the ashes _

_Armed with claws of metal..._

_and the brother that is his brother_

_will help him in battle..._

_The other has gained_

_powerful allies_

_armed with metal..._

_the other and the dark lord must_

_die at the hand of the each other for _

_neither can live while the other survives..._

_the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord_

_will be born as the seventh month dies ..._

He says this prophecy in a hash and scratchy voice and when he's finish he smiles for he knows that he has much planing to do because this prophecy isn't as bad as _that_ one. He has only one thing to say that he hasn't said in a very long time:

"Welcome back big brother"

* * *

**A/N Phew finish finally and I won't being a chapter on how Harry's brother was claimed the saviour of the wizarding world and not him because I wouldn't be able to do it.**

**Could use help me figure out a name for the mysterious prophet 'cause I'm no good at names. The prophet will be in some chapters until he comes fully into view.**

**Harry is going to become a genius in muggle technology and well that's a surprise**

**Translation**

**_Vas sima, vas sima loval ronoka conona konason = I'm sorry, I'm sorry please forgive me older brother_**

**_loval, loval ronoka, ronoka= please, please forgive me, forgive me_**

**oh and one final thing...**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
